


Jolene

by Romaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Genderbending, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romaine/pseuds/Romaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes back from a mandatory holiday and finds that an Auror raid on his favourite establishment could expose his biggest secret.  However, another has even more secrets than he does at stake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Katie's Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This was written for Mayflo for hd_inspired mpreg fest 2007](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=This+was+written+for+Mayflo+for+hd_inspired+mpreg+fest+2007).



**Katie's Place**

Harry smiled and gave a few nods, as the room of twenty Aurors greeted him when he entered the conference room for their weekly scheduled, Monday morning meeting. Ron’s pat on the back was more like a whack, making Harry stumble forward. People were milling around the breakfast table, filling their coffee or teacups and selecting their favourite morning toasts and jams. “How was the trip?” Ron asked, as Harry took his seat at the head of the long conference table, Ron sitting next to him.

“Great. I hadn’t realised how much I needed to be away from here,” Harry responded so only Ron could hear. “Next year I think I’ll go for three weeks instead of two. Hey, what’s Hermione doing here?”

Ron looked at Harry askance. “When did you get in?”

“Just now. Why?”

Ron gave a low whistle and slid the nearest copy of the morning’s _Daily Prophet_ in front of Harry.

Harry set down his mug of coffee and unfolded the paper.

Aurors Raid Katie’s Place: Den of Iniquity Found 

His blood ran cold as he saw the headlines, but his expression betrayed nothing. At least he hoped it didn’t, as he called upon everything he had ever learned and practiced in hiding one’s emotions when confronted with a bad situation.

“Practically the whole department was there last night. I’m shocked you didn’t know. Hermione is going to present the possible charges against those arrested in the place and the owner,” Ron said with great pride. The other Aurors started taking their seats at the table. “You do know who the owner is, don’t you?” Ron mumbled as he picked up his pastry. His blue eyes casually shifted to look at Harry.

Harry set down the paper. “Yeah, I know. Where is she?”

“Holding cell twelve. She’s not talking.”

Harry ran his fingers through his long hair and placed it behind his ear. “I bet she isn’t. I’ll have a chat with her after this. That is if you want me to, I see it is your case.”

“Sure, mate, go ahead. I had no clue that the raid would turn up this shite.”

Harry cleared his throat and the side conversations ceased. “Good morning. It’s good to be back and I see you’ve been busy. Ron just showed me the paper, but I would like the real story now. Hermione, I’d like you to speak first as I’m sure you need to get back to your domain.”

Hermione struggled as she stood up. Harry gave her a soft smile, knowing that these last few weeks would be difficult for her. Her hand instinctively went to her large belly, which was holding the second of her and Ron’s children.

“I’m still in the process of researching the laws on this matter and what charges can be brought. For Katie Bell, the charges of distributing an illegal potion can be brought against her, along with reckless endangerment. As to the patrons of her establishment, it’s less clear.”

The Aurors grumbled. Harry cleared his throat again. “Hermione, enlighten me, please, on what illegal potion we’re speaking of.”

“On the street it is called GT, for gender-transformation.”

Harry slowly brought the mug of hot coffee to his lips, taking a short sip. The rising steam fogged his glasses. “I’ve never seen it on the restricted list before. Was it added when I was gone?”

“No, the real GT potion is not restricted as of yet, but is likely to be soon, given this morning’s outcry. The one Katie had used was a mixture of GT and a potion that is restricted.”

Harry wanted to sigh, he just wanted a straight answer, but he knew Hermione would get there eventually. He just nodded at her, signalling for her to continue.

“The potion added to GT was a fertility potion.”

Harry coughed after spectacularly spraying coffee across the table and the paper in front of him.

“I guess you didn’t get that far in the article,” Peasegood said while chuckling.

“No, I didn’t!” Harry snapped back. “What the hell effect did it have?”

Ron gave Harry a worried look, then spoke up. “Well that’s how we were led to Katie’s Place. We just thought it was a dance club and bar like everyone else, but we’re surprised to find all of the rooms down below. Shite, I had no idea people were into such kink.”

“Ron,” Harry said trying to control his exasperation. “What effect did it have?”

“The real GT, I learned, turns a man into a woman or woman into a man, similar to Polyjuice Potion. It only lasts for a limited time, but you don’t change into someone else, you are just you, but a different gender.”

Harry took a bite of his marmalade-covered toast, trying to show his employees that he was okay. He hoped he wouldn’t be throwing up his breakfast soon, given that his stomach was in turmoil.

“The added potion caused three wizards who turned themselves into females to become pregnant. They showed up at St. Mungo’s this last week all complaining of the same symptoms.”

Harry took a large sip of coffee, hoping to add some type of moisture to his mouth before speaking. “Wait, are you saying there are three wizards who became pregnant? How the hell would they get the baby out?”

Snickers and comments broke out around the table. Harry glared at them and they became silent. “Yes, three wizards became pregnant, and I’m not answering the last question,” Ron said, trying not to laugh.

“Harry,” Hermione chimed in. She had sat back down. “They’re no longer pregnant, the Healers weren’t sure they could sustain a pregnancy, even though they seemed to have kept the correct ‘plumbing’ to do so. I assume they would do a C-section, but the Healers thought it could be dangerous to the mother—I mean father—you know what I mean,” she said, getting flustered.

“St. Mungo’s contacted us and then we interviewed the wizards who led us to Katie’s Place,” Ron added after finally composing himself. “The wizards weren’t too happy with the situation—as you can imagine.”

Harry rubbed his forehead with the heel of his palm. “So who do we have in custody? I saw Malfoy strutting down the hallway. I assume he’s here talking to a client or two.”

“We have four wizards and three witches in custody besides Katie,” Hannah Abbot replied.

Harry looked down the table at Hermione and waved his hands. “Somebody please tell me what they’re charged with. Why are we holding them?”

Dawlish spoke up. “Harry, we’re checking it out to make sure everything was consensual. After all, some of those rooms looked like dungeons.”

Harry stood up, his fingers splayed and just the tips pressing on the table. “Has anyone made a claim saying that there was non-consensual sex or prostitution going on?” he said as his eyes swept the room again.

No one said a word, but they all shook their heads _no_.

“Then release them now, dammit! We don’t restrain people for having sex, do we?”

“Harry, it’s not that easy,” Hermione responded. “There was other magic used during these acts. Some of them had blindfolds and didn’t know who they were having sex with. In fact, two of the wizards had no idea who impregnated them.”

“Release them!” Harry spat out.

Hermione stood back up. “No, not until your team finishes their investigation. The public is in uproar. The Minister has already received hundreds of owls this morning complaining about the immorality of the situation and how such places should be condemned. We know Katie kept a record, a book, of all of her customers. She’s refusing to turn it over. We believe there are Ministry officials involved and that a few are being blackmailed.”

Harry fell back in his seat. He was definitely going to throw-up. He counted to ten and pulled himself back together. “Hermione, thank you for the report. Please let us know what laws have been broken, if any. In addition, please think about releasing those in custody, if they’ve not done anything wrong. I do not want to be known for being the Moral Enforcement Agency.”

Hermione left the room and Harry had no idea what anyone said afterwards. There were snippets of updates on other cases. He knew he responded, but one word, one person, _Jolene,_ consumed his thoughts.

**********************************************************

He knocked softly on the door before entering. Huge brown eyes filled with tears greeted him. Katie jumped up and ran into his embrace after he shut the door. He held her tight as she sobbed onto his shoulder. He Transfigured a chair into a couch and sat her down next to him, holding her tight. “What happened, Katie?”

Over the next thirty minutes, she told him of the raid, and that she had no idea that the potion had been tampered with. He asked about the blackmail and she laughed along with him. As far as she knew, no one was being blackmailed.

“Do you have representation?” he asked after she had calmed down.

She shook her head. “No, they’ve frozen all of my assets.”

“I saw Malfoy down here earlier. I thought maybe…”

“No, he wasn’t here to see me.”

Harry stroked her black hair and gave her soft kisses on her temple. “I’ll pay for your solicitor, love. This isn’t right.”

“Thank you, Harry, but you know you shouldn’t.”

Harry laughed. “Yes, apparently there are a lot of things I shouldn’t be doing. Don’t worry about me, I’ll find someone who can keep a secret about where the money is coming from.”

Katie leant over and kissed him softly on the lips. “Thank you, Harry,” she whispered and then she gasped. “Oh, God, Harry, you must be scared to death about Jolene.”

Harry pursed his lips and gave a silent sob as his eyes shut closed.

“Oh, sweetie, she’s fine. She wasn’t there last night. She only comes around for you.”

Harry opened his eyes; they brightened with Katie’s words. “You mean…”

“Yes, you are the only one she’s been with. She would never betray you, Harry, never.”

Harry sighed. “I didn’t think she would. I just didn’t know if she was one of the wizards that… Katie, you have to tell me, is Jolene male or female? You know I don’t care, but I need to know if she’s okay.”

Katie patted his knee. “She’s fine, I promise you, but you know I can’t tell you. It’s up to her.”

The sudden relief of knowing she was okay caught him by surprise, and soon Katie was holding him as he shed his tears.

“I miss her so fucking much,” he blubbered out before sitting up straight. He removed his glasses and wiped his eyes with his handkerchief.

Katie laughed. “We‘re in a mess, aren’t we, Captain? We should’ve stuck with Quidditch.”

Harry gave her final hug before standing up. “We’ll get through it. Now it’s almost lunchtime and I have to find you a solicitor. You do have the book hidden, don’t you? Please don’t tell me it’s at Gringotts.”

“No it’s not, you git, and I’m not telling you where it is. It is safe, rest assured.”

*******************************************

With much reluctance, Harry stood before a receptionist asking for an immediate appointment with Draco Malfoy. While they no longer seemed to hate each other since the war, there was no love lost between them either. Harry had some dealings with him as Draco defended some of those who Harry had arrested. Those that could afford him, of course. Hermione was the one who had to deal with Draco almost on a daily basis. They seemed to have a mutual professional respect for each other, but it didn’t extend to their personal lives.

The dark panelled door to Harry’s left opened. Draco stood in the doorway and gave Harry a smirk that he longed to wipe off his face. “Head Auror Potter, what a surprise. John, I will see Auror Potter now and please bring us some tea.”

Draco opened the door wider and moved so Harry could enter. Harry was not surprised at the view of London Draco had, nor the elegant furnishings of leather and teak. One wall was covered with pictures of Draco shaking hands with those he had successfully defended.

“Have a seat, Auror Potter,” Draco said pointing to the chair in front of his perfectly arranged desk. Harry sat down and watched as Draco put up a few privacy spells. Harry wondered how much the man spent on his immaculately tailored indigo robes. He raised his hand to his neck, checking to see if his tie was still straight. The feel of the purple silk jolted a memory of Jolene. She had given him this purple tie before he left for his mandatory holiday. Kingsley had threatened to put him on administrative leave if Harry didn’t take it. Jolene hadn’t just given him a package to open. No, she let him find it wrapped around her wrists and the bedpost. God, he remembered taking her while she stood there bound to the post as he pounded into her arse. He almost laughed remembering that Jolene was male that time, and Harry finished the scene by sucking her off.

“Auror!” Draco said loudly.

Harry jumped. “Harry or Potter, Draco, enough with the Auror crap.”

Draco sniggered. “Okay, Potter, what are you here for? May I assume it’s about last night’s raid by the Moral Enforcement Agency? Do you need a solicitor?” Draco asked arching a brow.

Harry groaned, hearing someone using the phrase already. “No, I don’t, but a friend does, and I want to pay for it.”

Draco leant forward. His interest had been piqued. “Who?”

“Draco, I can’t tell you unless I have an oath.”

“Unbreakable?” Draco said flippantly.

“No, you arse, a Wizard’s Oath.”

“Sure, whatever, Potter, you have my oath as a wizard that I will not divulge what you say to me right now to anyone, including the Minister for Magic himself,” Draco said as if it was a daily ritual.

“Katie Bell. They’ve frozen her accounts.”

Draco chewed on his lower lip. “May I ask why?”

“You may ask,” Harry replied sarcastically.

“But you won’t tell me. Look, I’m not going to take her case unless I know what the pitfalls are. If I know the truth, I can defend her. If I get caught off guard, then I can’t guarantee shite. Do you understand?”

Harry sighed. “Yes, I understand. Do you have anything to drink besides tea?”

Draco grinned. “Well, if you need one, then I’m sure I will too,” he said as he bent down and opened the bottom drawer of his desk. A decanter of Scotch and two glasses were put on the desk. “So, Potter, what are the deep dark secrets?” Draco said as he poured two healthy amounts of the amber liquid into the glasses and handed one to Harry.

“Katie did supply the potions mentioned in the _Prophet,_ but she in no way knew that they’d been tampered with.”

Draco took his first sip of Scotch . “And you know this how?”

Harry didn’t say a word, but just stared into Draco’s questioning grey eyes. He watched as the reality hit. Somehow, he never expected the first person besides Katie and Jolene to know his secret would to be Draco Malfoy.

“You’re a client,” Draco stated as a fact, not a question.

Harry nodded.

“Did you take the potion?”

Harry shook his head.

“But someone you were with did?”

Harry took a large gulp of the Scotch and nodded his head.

“Was it one of the wizard’s who got pregnant?”

“No,” Harry said adamantly.

“Then I don’t see the problem, unless there is more to the story than what was reported. Fuck, don’t say it. Of course, there’s more to the story than what the _Prophet_ knows.”

“Katie kept a book of her clientele. The Ministry knows about it, but they can’t find it. They think people may have been blackmailed.”

“And your name is in it?”

Harry leant forward; his eyes were burning. “Fuck, yes, but that’s not what’s important. There are others who could get hurt.”

Draco stared at Harry as if in disbelief and leant back in his brown leather chair. His eyelids closed for a moment and he chewed his lower lip again. “Potter, are you worried about all of the others or just one in particular?”

Harry took a deep breath. “I care about all of the others as I don’t think they did anything wrong, but I worry about just one.” He exhaled and couldn’t believe he just told more to Draco Malfoy than he would ever dream about telling Ron or Hermione.

Draco laughed aloud. “You’re in love with your whore. Fucking hell.”

Harry flew across the desk; the decanter and glasses fell onto the carpet, and he had his hands around Draco’s neck. “Don’t you ever call her a whore again, Malfoy!” Harry spat out.

Draco’s hands came between Harry’s arms and swatted them away. He bared his teeth and spat back, “Don’t you ever touch me like that again, Potter!”

Harry couldn’t believe what he had just done; he slid back over the desk and fell into the chair. Draco cleaned up the mess with a flick of his wand and a spell or two.

The office was silent as they sat there glaring at each other. Draco finally broke the silence. “My apologies.”

Harry poured himself another Scotch from the decanter Draco had repaired back to its original state. “Accepted, and please accept my mine.”

“Fine, so let me tell you what I think. I think you came here to protect Katie, but I also think you want me to make sure your lover… is that word okay to use?”

“Yes,” Harry whispered, though the word did not seem to convey enough for what he felt for her.

“You want me to make sure your lover isn’t exposed?”

“Yes.”

“And what about you?”

“I don’t care.”

“Phhtt, you expect me to believe that? That the great hero and Head of the Magical Law Enforcement doesn’t care about himself.”

“I don’t care whether you believe it or not. It’s the truth. I would turn my back on all of it, if I had to.”

“Wow! Potter, you have it bad, don’t you? How long have you known this person? By the way, is it a wizard or a witch?”

A knock on the door interrupted Harry’s response. Tea and sandwiches were set on the table. John gave a confused look at Draco seeing the Scotch out at this time of day. “Not a word, John, not a word.”

“Yes, sir,” the young man said as he left the room.

“Well, bloke or bird?” Draco said as he poured the tea.

Harry added sugar and milk to his. “Both,” Harry finally replied.

“Both? A hermaphrodite?”

“No, you git. She’s both. Half the time she is female and other half male. I never know until I show up. It’s part of the game, or used to be. I don’t know which she truly is, nor do I care.”

The grey eyes widened and didn’t blink. “You don’t care? But you say _her_ and _she_.”

“That’s what she prefers to be called,” Harry said as he smiled. The memories of those early times when Jolene hesitantly explained what her preferences were. “And, Draco, you should know one other thing. I’ve always worn a magical blindfold. I’ve never seen her.”

Draco set down the sandwich he was about to bite. “You’re not kidding, are you? Fuck, how long has this been going on?”

“Over two years.”

The long blond ponytail swung as Draco shook his head. “So you want me to protect your lover who you’ve never seen and you don’t know if she’s male or female?”

“Yes,” Harry responded as if the task was an easy one.

Draco rocked in his chair for a moment, and then spun it around to face the view of London. “May I ask how you can feel this deeply for someone you don’t know?”

Harry thought he heard a slight crack in Draco’s voice as he asked the question. Maybe, he thought, he would understand.

“I didn’t say I didn’t know her. I know her. I know her favourite colour is purple; she loves Cabernet, but detests Zinfandel. She loves soft things against her skin, but also enjoys lace. She loves her family, but doesn’t speak of them, yet I know she wants a child of her own. I know she’s intelligent, witty, compassionate, and I know she’s a Slytherin.”

The chair flew back around. “How would you know _that_?” Draco hissed.

Draco’s response startled Harry, but then he thought that Draco was worried about this type of person being in his former House.

“Because only a Slytherin could lead such a double life, one where one’s true self remains hidden for so long.”

“Snape,” Draco whispered aloud as if talking to himself.

Harry confirmed the answer with a wry grin.

Draco picked up his cup of tea and slowly sipped from it. Harry was thinking it might be time to go and began to stir in his chair. “So you believe that your lover’s true self is what she exposes to you?” Draco asked, putting a stop to Harry’s reaction to leave.

“Yes, but why are you so interested in this? I mean seriously, Draco, you and I have barely spoken more than a few sentences to each other in our whole lifetime.”

A generous laugh erupted from Draco. “True, but I have to admit this is the most fascinating conversation I’ve had in years, and I also admit I’m surprised we are discussing your sex life.”

“Love life,” Harry corrected him. “I haven’t told you anything about the sex we have, besides the use of the potion and blindfold.”

“Point taken. So will you tell me why you think what she reveals to you is her true self?”

Harry mulled over his thoughts before answering. It would be the first time he said aloud what he had been thinking for the last two years, and for some reason he wanted someone to know. Talking with Draco, he realized, was cathartic and he was feeling better. He also knew it wouldn’t go any farther due to the oath.

“I think Jolene, that’s the name she goes by, hasn’t fully accepted that her hidden lifestyle is okay. I think she’s scared to make that choice and what others will think. I’m sure she has a professional life where no one would guess what she keeps in her closet or in her bedside table drawer. I also believe she’s nervous that I would reject her if I knew her identity.”

Harry looked out of the windowed wall to his left; the intensity of Draco’s stare was uncomfortable. “And you are sure you wouldn’t?” Draco asked.

“Positive. I love her and I will wait for her to work the situation out.”

“What if she never does?” Draco said so softly Harry strained to hear his voice.

“Then I will take what she can give.”

“What if she leaves you and decides that her other life is too important to risk exposure?”

Harry gave a small laugh and turned back to Draco. “I will go to Hogwarts, teach Potions, and watch my stag Patronus turn into a doe.”

Draco chuckled. “I know there’s an inside joke about Snape in there somewhere.”

“Yeah, there is. I don’t know what I will do, probably just muddle on with my current life, and worry and wonder about her.”

“Have you told her that you love her?”

“No, but I’m sure she knows.”

“Why not? Maybe that’s what she needs to hear.”

“It’s complicated.” Harry sighed. He crossed his left leg over his right knee and picked at the creases in his suit trousers. “I don’t want to pressure her. The decision has to be hers. If she wants me, and wants to live out her life in the manner that I think she does, then she’ll let me …” Harry stopped talking for a moment as he had a sudden insight. “She will let me know.” He then uncrossed his leg and leant forward towards Draco. “You see, Draco, that is why I can’t risk having her found out. While she is not fragile, the situation is, and the decision has to be hers. I don’t want her exposed and forced into it.”

A deep sigh was heard and if Harry didn’t know better, he would believe that he had touched Draco’s heart. The wizard’s grey eyes were glistening as if wet. “How would she let you know that she was ready to make her decision and wanted to hear those words from you?”

Harry cocked his head to the side, still staring into the face of his former nemesis. Draco quickly broke the gaze and began putting away the decanter and glasses.

“I don’t know, maybe it would be as simple as her saying _I’m ready_.”

“Potter, I have another appointment in a few minutes,” Draco said without looking up as he finished his task in the drawer, brought out a notebook, and ruffled through the pages.

Harry stood up. “So will you take Katie’s case?”

Draco stopped in the middle of whatever page he was reading. “Yes, but I will not accept your money.”

“But…”

“No,” Draco said firmly as he finally looked up and met Harry’s stare. “I’ll do it pro bono; after all, I believe I owe her something after sixth year. Don’t you agree?”

Harry shook his head. “I swear I’ll never stop being surprised by you Slytherins.”

Draco laughed and walked around the desk and held out his hand. Harry gripped it in response, without hesitation; it was warm and soft. “I’ll protect your Jolene,” Draco said gently as they shook hands. Harry glanced down at their joined hands; a feeling of familiarity came over him, he expected to feel rings and there were none.

“I will hold you to that , Malfoy,” Harry replied uneasily to Draco’s words and touch. He released their clasp and turned towards the door.

“Wait,” Draco said and came up close to Harry. “This has been irritating me since you entered my office.” He reached over and straightened Harry’s tie. Harry grinned warily at the gesture and for a moment, their eyes locked. Draco turned away and Harry left the office.

*****************************

Harry removed his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack, and then sank into the chair of his office. It was the first time he had sat there since before his trip. The worn material of the chair could easily be replaced, but it was comfortable and moulded around his body. He looked down at his calendar, which was filled with meetings and appointments for the next week. He wondered when the job had stopped being fun. The meeting with Malfoy consumed his thoughts. He began to feel the regret of having said too much, but another feeling of relief was competing with those thoughts. A strong knock on the door brought him back to reality; he motioned to Ron to sit down when he entered.

“We missed you at lunch,” Ron said as he sat down across from Harry. As far as Harry was concerned, it was Ron’s chair and the cushioning had probably formed to fit his arse too.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I had some errands to run. So any updates in the last few hours?”

Harry’s administrator entered the room, bringing both of them fizzy drinks.

Ron waited until she had left. “Not much, no one is talking. What do you think we should do next? Hermione’s getting a bit panicked finding nothing to hold these freaks on.”

Harry drank the carbonated liquid and then cleared his throat. He knew this next conversation might not go well, but he had hopes it might. “Ron, you’re heading the case. You do what you think needs to be done. I’m officially removing myself from it. I don’t agree with the raid and it wouldn’t have happened if I’d been here.”

Ron’s blue eyes bulged. “You—you think... Hell, I know what you said in there about being the moral enforcers, but fuck, you have to think it’s strange.”

“Strange? Maybe. Do I think they are freaks? No.”

Ron stood up and paced back and forth in front of Harry’s old desk. He stopped in mid-stride and focused on Harry. “You knew about the place, didn’t you?”

“Ron, anything I say right now is off the record. This is a conversation between friends. Understood?”

Ron immediately made his way back to his chair. “Yeah, mate, understood.”

Harry undid the cuff buttons on his long-sleeved shirt and began rolling them up. The office temperature seemed to have risen by ten degrees.

“I did know about Katie’s Place. I’ve known about it for years and I would’ve been aware of anything illegal going on there.”

“But-but-but downstairs…” Ron stuttered.

“Yes, downstairs there were various rooms one could rent and play out sexual fantasies in. Everything was consensual.”

“So you…”

Harry controlled himself from laughing at Ron’s horrified expression. “Yes, I played down there, and beyond that it is none of your business. I don’t ask what you and Hermione do behind closed doors. You are my best friend, Ron, but there are things we don’t share, things we only share with our lovers.”

Ron’s face had whitened. He picked up the glass and drank the contents down in one long gulp. Harry waited for customary belch to follow. He wasn’t disappointed. “So what happens if your name comes up?”

Harry stroked his stubbled chin and jaw line. “I have nothing to hide. If it comes up, I will weather the publicity storm. It won’t be the first time and it won’t be the last. I don’t want my status, position, or friendship to get in the way of this investigation, okay?”

“Sure, mate,” Ron said and then stood up to leave.

“Ron,” Harry said as he reached the door.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t want updates.”

Ron nodded and left Harry’s office.

tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

**Jolene**

Harry had no idea where the last week had gone. Over the previous seven days, he dove into his work and home tasks at Grimmauld Place which had long been neglected, anything to keep from thinking and worrying about Jolene. Kreacher was pleased to see his Master taking pride in the home.

Harry and Kingsley had gone out to dinner on Friday night. _To catch up_ , the Minister had said, but Harry knew different. He wanted an update from Harry, and Harry had very little to give him besides reporting on Hermione’s outburst in frustration at the afternoon’s wrap-up meeting, a few hours earlier.

The Minister roared with laughter as Harry told him about how Draco Malfoy’s tactics had overwhelmed both Hermione, her staff, and everyone else in the Magical Law Enforcement Agency. Kingsley Shacklebolt had his secrets; they had both met on the stairwell down to the rooms at Katie’s Place late one Saturday night. They had just looked at each other, laughed, and never mentioned it again. Harry knew from experience that what Kingsley was up to would probably be considered tame to what he and Jolene did.

Draco’s filings of briefs on behalf of those being held were thorough. To comply with his requests, it meant hours of overtime for everyone in the Legal Department. Hermione was furious, knowing that Draco would never need copies of all the financial reports for those accused that she had collected. Sometimes her thoroughness backfired. By late Friday evening, after Harry met Kingsley for dinner, everyone being held, but Katie Bell, was released pending further investigation.

The _Daily Prophet_ and the Ministry, while initially being bombarded by those who wanted Katie Bell stoned to death, and all others sent to Azkaban for life for such immoral behaviour, seemed to be toning it down by the week’s end. Thursday’s paper was the first sign of seeing a different opinion being expressed, and by Saturday, the _Prophet_ was filled with editorials condemning the Magical Law Enforcement Agency. Harry felt bad for Ron, but not too bad.

Harry was the first to enter the conference room Monday morning. He filled his large Gryffindor mug full of coffee, selected a few pieces of toast, and spread lemon curd on them. The Aurors began trickling in, and by eight, they were all sitting around the table talking about the weekend’s events. The last to enter was Ron followed by Hermione, who did not look pleased. Harry had one moment of panic, thinking that she was mad at him and had discovered things she shouldn’t. He quieted his thoughts and laughed as Peasegood, sitting next to him, told a risqué joke about a duck.

As was customary, Harry called for them to quiet down. He went over the week’s schedule and investigations not related to Katie’s Place, and then turned the meeting over to Hermione for an update. This time she didn’t stand up. Harry gave her a smile and nodded that it was fine for her to sit.

“Katie Bell will likely be released in the next few days. There are a few minor inconsistencies we want to clear up before doing so.” Harry’s heart rate sped up. “The results of a thorough investigation and multiple tests have revealed that the potion she bought was legal. The Potions master had been inebriated while brewing the potion, and that’s what caused the mishap. He alone was responsible for the error.

“With her solicitor’s approval, Katie has pleaded guilty to the charge of not filing for the proper permits to run the extraneous portion of her club. The pub and dance club will be allowed to reopen, but there will be no more extra services. The agreement calls that she pay a large fine once her funds have been released.”

Harry shoved the slice of toast in his mouth to stop himself from shouting with joy.

“So, what is left to investigate?” Gumboil asked.

“Well, we would like to see her book, but Malfoy has made it damn near impossible even if we do find it. He convinced the Wizengamot that we were on a fishing expedition and then brought in the boxes of parchment we had just sent him filled with the financial records of those we did know frequented the establishment. Apparently, he did look through them all or had some accountants do it. The git had a spreadsheet condensing everything onto one page, showing names and balances, and circles around possible discrepancies. He then produced the documents accounting for those discrepancies.”

Harry rested his elbow on the table and put his hand over his mouth. He stared over at the curtains blocking out the non-existent view. He couldn’t stop his shoulders from shaking. Ron kicked him under the table, but Harry knew if he looked up at Hermione, or over at Ron, all would be lost.

“Who discovered the Potions master’s error,” Harry finally squeaked out.

Everyone looked around, but no one gave any acknowledgement that they had done it. Ron cleared his throat and Harry turned to face him directly. Ron was a great Auror, and for him to seek out the truth in his own case, and find the error in his ways, would be a big plus in his favour. “Malfoy did,” Ron mumbled.

Harry narrowed his eyes. “And did you test the Potions master to make sure he hadn’t been given a false memory or Confunded?”

Ron glared back. “Yes, sir, I did. It is now questionable, though, whether the real GT potion will be allowed back on the market.”

Harry groaned. He hated it when Ron called him sir. It always meant that Harry had embarrassed Ron. The news about the potion was not good, but it was expected.

“Good job, Ron, thank you. Hermione, could you let us know when Katie has been released?”

***************************************************

 

Harry stayed and talked to Ron after the meeting ended; everyone else left to start the week’s work. After a half-hour of talking and cajoling, Ron seemed to be in better spirits. Harry couldn’t remember feeling this good about work in a long time. So what if it took Malfoy for the Ministry to see how bloody ignorant they were being? At least they were not being reticent in their stance.

“Your morning post has arrived for you, sir. I left it on your desk,” Harry’s administrator called out as he walked by.

Harry walked in and sat behind his desk, noticing that the stack was larger than normal. A fresh mug of coffee was waiting for him. He rifled through the pile, most seemed to be asking for his assistance in some insignificant case. He would read them more carefully later. His fingers stopped as the scent of violets wafted up from the letters. He spotted the large, stuffed, purple envelope and dropped all of the others, some falling to the floor. He lifted his wand, sealed his door shut, and added a Privacy Spell just in case.

The silver-bladed letter opener carefully slit open the envelope; he pulled out the letter, a black mask, and a purple marble that rolled out with it. He picked up the round object and examined it carefully. His face broke out in a grin, but more than that, for the first time since this whole debacle began, his cock hardened almost immediately. He held onto the purple object in his hand, squeezing it tight. It wasn’t a marble, it was from the gift he had sent her while travelling. He didn’t know until now if she had received it or not. The fantasies that swirled through his thoughts would surely have caused his friends to be shocked.

Harry set the mask down and unfolded the letter to read.

>  _My Harry,_

 _I have missed you._

 _I’m sorry for not contacting you earlier, but I had a few decisions to make. As you probably know, GT will not be back on the market for a while. To see you again, I knew I had to decide whether I was ready for you to know what my natural-gender is. To be honest, I was, and still am, afraid you’ll be disappointed. We’ve shared such incredible times exploring both._

 _I’ve now made my decision, and I want to see you. I long to feel your hands caress my shins, work their way up to my knees, and slowly have your fingertips move up my thighs to discover whom I am. Can you do that for me? Can you be that patient?_

 _If you are still willing, and not upset that I’ve waited so long to make the decision, put on the mask, and touch the bead at seven tonight. It will take you to my home. I will be waiting for you. And, Harry, one more thing, when you wank off after reading this letter, think of where the rest of these beads will be tonight._

 _Your Jolene_

Harry laughed aloud and twirled his chair around. He stopped, read the letter again, and brought the lavender sheet up to his nose. Violets. Fucking, beautiful violets. He set the letter down and carefully placed the bead on top so it wouldn’t roll away. He picked up the mask and placed it over his eyes after removing his glasses. He felt the magic do its work and soon he was blind. The mask disappeared, but the results remained. He didn’t feel panicked, he felt comfort. His right hand lowered and slowly he ran it over the rise in his trousers. It would feel so much better when she did it tonight, but he needed the release now.

He imagined her voice; it was always a female’s voice and it was sultry. She would greet him with a whisper in his ear and nip the lobe. Her hands would then remove his coat, hanging it up somewhere. Every piece of clothing would then be carefully removed, folded, and set aside. This was her game, having him stand naked while her hands caressed every part of his body. It was only when she kissed him that he would discover whether she was male or female. She would always take his hand and lower it for him to feel. Then she would talk to him and tell him what dirty things she wanted him to do to her and what she would do to him.

His hand had worked open his trousers and was now stroking his dick; slowly he began pumping up and down the shaft. His thumb swept over the head bulging from his foreskin, and he groaned. He loved when she did this to him. Her hands were strong and if it was later in the night, she could work him back into an erection when he swore it wouldn’t be possible. His hand worked harder and the need for release grew greater. It would take just one more thought of her to send him off into oblivion. He thought of the beads and of pulling them out of her sweet arse, hearing her pant in his ear, and then moan as the larger ones came out. “ _Fuck,_ ” he groaned again and reached for his handkerchief before the liquid pulsed out of him.

********************************************

Harry left work early. Ron was back in a foul mood by then, and Harry didn’t feel like dealing with it. Usually they would have gone out and had a few pints, but not tonight, not this time. He shaved and then took a long hot shower, paying special attention to areas he knew she would be exploring. His hair wasn’t as hopeless as it used to be, the length seemed to help in calming it down. He pulled it back into a ponytail after drying it thoroughly. No cologne, she hated cologne on him.

He slipped on the black silk pants and grey trousers. He tucked in the crisp white button-down shirt and tied the purple tie once again around his neck. He didn’t know why she liked him in his Muggle suits, but she did. Of course, they were never on for very long. Next came the black socks, he remembered her laughing the first time when he was in jeans and white socks. The dragon-leather dress shoes were slipped on. Those she had given him last year for his birthday. His jacket he removed from the wooden hanger and put it on as the final touch.

The bead and mask were on his bedside table next to a black box with a pink ribbon. He looked at the time. One more minute. He positioned the mask, saw his world fade to black, picked up the box in one hand and the bead in the other. His anticipation had never been greater.

***************************************

Already he knew this was different. Katie’s rooms were always a bit chilled and the floor was hard; this room felt warm, and plush carpet was beneath his feet. There was just a hint of her violet scent filling the room. “Jolene,” he whispered.

“Behind you. Don’t move.”

Her silky voice alone sent shivers up his spine. It had been a month since he had heard it. “I have a present,” he said as he held out his hand. “You can open it now, if you like.”

He couldn’t hear any footsteps, the rug muffled any sound. The package was taken from his hands. He could tell when she reached the tissue paper. “It’s beautiful, Harry. Did you want me to wear it tonight?”

Harry grinned. “I leave that up to you, this is your party.”

He felt her fingers at the back of his neck and then his jacket came off. He was ready for the next step, his shoes and socks, but it didn’t happen. She took his hand in hers, his thumb felt around for the two rings. He had given them to her for their first and second year anniversaries. They were there.

She led him slowly across the room. “There’s a chair behind you,” she said as she gently pushed him back. It was pure comfort; the leather was soft to the touch. Hands came from over the back of the chair and massaged his shoulder and neck. This was definitely different; Jolene usually saved these kinds of touches until after they had fucked once or twice. The strong fingers worked there way down, he leant forward as she pressed harder around his shoulder blades. “How was your week?” she asked.

“Interesting, as you may have heard, and yours?”

“I got a few things accomplished,” she replied. He picked up a hint of a tease in her tone.

She pulled him back against the chair and he felt her long hair tickle his cheek as she leant over and swirled her tongue in his ear. His whole body shook and she laughed. God, he had forgotten about her laugh. He could tell it was a practiced laugh, one given so as not to reveal whom she was. It still made him smile. “What are you doing, Jolene?”

“Just playing. Would you like a drink, maybe some brandy?”

Harry turned his head towards the sound of her voice, she had moved away from him.

“Do I need one?”

She laughed again. “You might.”

She set the glass at his fingertips; he grasped the snifter and raised it to his lips. He had never smelled brandy so fine. “There’s a table next to you on the left. Make yourself comfortable for a few. I’ll be right back.”

He hadn’t realized how nervous he was until the first sip of brandy travelled down his throat. He took a few more before setting the glass on the table after figuring out where it was. Even though the room was dark, he closed his eyes. He couldn’t believe that he was in Jolene’s home. His head turned as he heard music. It was Muggle and it was classical, that was all he knew.

“Spread you legs, Harry,” she said, and he knew she standing in front of him.

He obliged and then took a deep breath as her high-heeled foot was placed between his legs. His hands reached for it. His left hand held her calf while his right hand lightly felt around her anklebone and slowly made its ascent. He dragged the backs of his fingers up and down her lower leg, and then bent down and kissed her knee. God, he loved her long legs, they were always smooth and like silk to touch. His tongue traced over her knee to the inside where he gave a small bite, and then sucked on the skin. Her hand grasped onto his shoulder when he began licking the inside of her leg lower, and then higher. He felt her tremble, and wasn’t sure if it was from standing on one foot, or from his ministrations. Then he heard the soft moan and a mumble to some deity.

Harry reached higher with the tip of his tongue and his hands moved above her knee. She began to shake. “Jolene, put your foot down,” he said and guided it back to the floor. He knew what she had planned, but he didn’t think it would work that way. “Move back, love, I’m going to move to the floor.”

Harry reached for the brandy and took a large amount before kneeling on the floor. “Spread apart,” he said and began from scratch. His mouth and tongue sought out every patch of skin between her ankles and knees. When he advanced higher, it took everything he had to stop when her hand came down on his shoulders, pushing him back down. He stopped, sat back and tilted his head up. It was moments like this that he needed to see her face, and to look into her eyes to know exactly what she was thinking.

“It’s okay, Jolene. I swear it doesn’t matter. I swear,” he pleaded.

“But we can never go back to the way it was,” she warned. He could hear the pain in her voice.

Harry fell back on the heels of his shoes and reached for her hands. “I don’t want to go back. I want us to move forward, and to do that, I need to know.”

She let go of one of his hands, ruffled his hair, and then removed the band, releasing his long black hair.

“Please, Jolene, please,” he begged

She took the hand she still held and placed it on her waist. Harry rose back up to his knees as he felt the slip of lace panties that clung high on her hip. “Take them off,” she said firmly.

His other hand moved to the opposing hip. One finger traced the band stretched across the gentle swell of her stomach and back again. His fingers curled under the band and his thumbs pressed on her thighs. He lowered them deliberately and an exquisite hiss came from her lips as her own hand covered the region he had yet to discover. The panties he pulled all the way down her long legs and held her steady as she stepped out of them. His hands lingered on the high heels she wore, and with a quick decision, he slipped each one off.

Harry inhaled and exhaled deeply. He knew he could just reach out and touch her, if male she would be hard, and he would want to take each ball in his fingers and fill his mouth with cock. If female, he would have her spread wider and tease her mercilessly with his tongue and fingers.

What he hadn’t expected was for her to take his hand and place it there for him. His fingers curled around the erect cock, and he leant forward and wept as he took it in his mouth. For some reason, the pain he knew she must always have felt became more real to him. He loved her body, this body, and as his tongue swirled around the head, he heard her whimper, and it became all the more poignant. She always seemed so confident, so sure, but was it was all a façade? Jolene was a wizard who liked playing at being a witch.

His hands grasped the base, he didn’t just want to taste it; he wanted to feel it. He released the dick from his mouth and then kissed every part of the shaft. He ran it over his lips, over his cheeks, his jaw, and then he heard her weep. He wasn’t sure how she truly felt about her body, but if she didn’t treasure it, he would. “Jolene,” he cried out before he took her cock back into his mouth. His hand reached between her legs, spreading them apart. The slickness he knew was from lube, he knew the texture, the scent she used. She had prepared herself before he arrived. His hand stretched up further, trailing the crack between her cheeks. Two fingers dipped into the crevice. He sucked harder as her hips began to thrust into his mouth; her nails were digging into his shirt-covered shoulders, and his two fingers found the opening they were looking for.

Harry ceased all movement for a moment as it registered what he was feeling. His lips curved up as he began taking her dick further in. His two fingers grasped the ring between her arse cheeks and pulled. “Fucking hell,” she cried out as the first bead was pulled out. The second and third made her whole body quake. Harry had no idea how she managed to have held onto them this long. “Stop,” she shouted and he did. He could hear her breathing heavily.

“Too much?” he asked while trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah, choose one, Harry, I can’t do both standing up.”

Harry laughed. “That’s a tough choice, can I do both if we lie down? Is there a bed in here?”

“You bastard, yes, you are in my bedroom. Stand up and I will lead you over to it,” she said, sounding exasperated.

Harry couldn’t help but smile. One of the things he loved about her was when she got haughty. The bed was high and the duvet plush. She lay on her side in the middle of the bed, her head resting on the plethora of pillows. Harry stretched up alongside her, his hands continually brushing up and down her hip and thigh. He leant over and kissed her. It made it all so better to feel her lips and tongue. Whether male or female, Jolene’s mouth never changed, and her kisses brought him to his knees. There was power behind them, but subtle. Yes, he thought, he should have recognized that before along with the strength of her body. She thrust into him and he slid down her body having taken the hint. She wanted him to finish what he had started.

Harry moved his hand under her side, rolled her on her back, and raised her knees. He manoeuvred between her legs and took the erect cock back in his mouth. He teased her by running his tongue over the glans and poking slightly into the slit. He grinned as she swore at him again. He ran his tongue up and down the shaft, lubricating it before he grasped it and began the up and down movement with his hand, each time taking more into his mouth. When she began to thrust, his right hand moved between her legs and found the beads still dangling from her hole. He tugged on them and gagged when her hips shot up. His hand released her cock and his arm pressed down across her belly, holding her down as he took her dick in further in his mouth. His finger pulled out one more bead and she moaned. Then with determination, he jerked the ring. The beads popped out one by one in quick succession; Jolene’s back arched as she screamed in pleasure and filled Harry’s mouth with her come.

Jolene was panting as Harry lay down next to her. “Fucker,” she said and smacked him on the arm. He kissed her quickly on the cheek.

“You know that was punishment for putting them in. I wanted the pleasure of doing that.”

She faked growling at him. His hand reached over and caressed her bare arm, over her shoulder, and then down her chest. “You put it on?” he asked as he fingered the lace between his fingers.

“Hmm, yes, I told you I thought it was beautiful.”

His fingernail grazed over the small nub he could feel underneath the purple lace camisole. It pebbled to his touch.

“Harry,” she said warningly, “Give me a minute to recover.”

“Just playing,” he responded as his fingers pinched the lace between his thumb and finger. He ran it over her nipple. He knew that when she was female, he could almost make her come doing this.

“God, you’re fucking insatiable,” she whinged.

“Just with you, Jolene, just with you.”

He couldn’t see it coming when she grabbed him and began kissing his face all over. He continued rubbing the lace across her chest and soon he had what he wanted; he heard the almost mewl sound and felt her beginning erection move against his leg. He quickly moved between her legs. He grasped her ankles, throwing them over his shoulder. “Lift up,” he said demandingly and placed a pillow under her hips.

“You want me?” he asked as his hands undid his belt and button. He unzipped his trousers and pulled them partially down. His finger then wasted no time finding her hole. “You still want me, Jolene? To fuck you, to make you come all fucking night?” He worked his finger in the still lubricated hole, she was ready and they both knew it. “Tell me,” he said as he withdrew his finger.

“Yes, dammit I want you. I always fucking want you. You bastard!”

Harry plunged in without further warning. The first moment in the tight channel was so shocking to him. It was constricting and warm, and he waited for the muscles to relax before he pushed in the rest of the way. She groaned loudly and then she gave the signal by lifting her hips higher, and he knew it was safe to take her. There was no holding back with Jolene; she gave as well as she could take. Harry held onto her legs as he fucked her in abandonment. He heard her cries when he hit the prostate, and he knew he was mumbling some shite too, but it was all incoherent, his mind was gone, the only thing that existed was Jolene and the hole he was pounding in and out of.

Jolene’s arms were wrapped around Harry tightly as if she would never let him go. His head rested on her shoulder and he was kissing her neck. He was parched, but he didn’t want either of them to leave the bed. “Is there water nearby?” he asked breathlessly.

“No,” she whispered. “But I have a wand,” she added with great sarcasm.

“Yes, you do, and it is now mine.”

She swatted him on the head. “God, you are so lame sometimes.” She reached out for the wand and soon Harry was downing a large glass of cool water.

“Are you going to take your clothes off tonight? I’m not sure I appreciate getting fucked by a wizard who can’t even wait until his trousers are off.”

Harry sighed. “Hey, you’re the one who usually insists on doing it when I arrive. I wasn’t about to stop, undress, folding everything neatly, and set them aside before I fucked your sweet arse.”

“I’ll do it,” she complained.

He knew she was just acting irritated and he played along. She started with the cufflinks, and then the buttons. Folding the cuffs back, she kissed and licked the inside of his wrists. Moving onto the buttons down the front of his shirt, each one was undone deftly. When completed, she slid the shirt off his shoulder and arms. Her soft but strong hands touched his exposed chest and slid over every muscle on his arms and then abdomen. “Careful,” he warned as her hands wandered lower and her fingers stroked through the line of fur below his belly button.

“I don’t want to be,” she taunted before her tongue flicked over a nipple. Harry leant back on the bed as she began blanketing his torso with soft bites and kisses. Her hands worked his trousers and pants off. His toes took care of each sock. “Damn you, Harry,” she murmured, “You’re too fucking much.”

Harry’s hand played with her silky long hair as her head rested on his stomach. Her hands and fingers were further down exploring. He wasn’t sure what her fascination was with a limp dick, but he surmised it was the challenge in getting it hard again. Her short manicured nails ran up and down his inner thighs, and special attention was paid to his balls and the part of his crack within reach. “Raise your knees,” she whispered. He obliged, he always did.

He heard her sucking her fingers and he knew this was her time to play with him. “So, you’re not disappointed?” she asked coyly as the first wet finger slipped between his cheeks.

Harry’s hand stroked the top of her head, her hair tangling around his finger. “No, God, no. I love your body, Jolene.”

He jerked as the fingertip found his entrance. “But will you miss me as a witch?”

Harry laughed and tugged on her hair. “Jolene, you are a witch.”

“You know what I meant, Harry,” she whinged and prodded her finger in deeper.

“Yes,” he moaned as she began to slowly finger-fuck him. “I know,” he gasped out. He could feel the stirrings already of his erection coming back. “My preference is male, Jolene, it always has been.”

She stopped all movement. “You never said so before. What would you have done if…?”

“If you were female?” Harry finished the sentence. “I wouldn’t have minded. It’s you that I feel for, you that I’m in…” He stopped himself from saying the words. Another finger joined the first and they both were quiet; the only sound was of her fingers fucking him.

He groaned loudly when she found his prostate and he was hard again. With no forewarning, she slipped her fingers out, moved on top of him, straddled his hips, placed his dick at her already worn hole, and impaled herself. “Fucking hell,” Harry spat out.

He had thought that this would be another rough fuck, but she fell forward, and began to kiss him. His hands held her bottom tight, as the slow languorous kiss matched the pace of their making love. Yes, Harry noted, that is what they were doing. Their mouths opened wider and the slow play of tongues commenced. It could have been minutes or hours that they moved together; eventually she came calling out his name, and he hers. Now they lay together holding each other falling in and out of a sex-induced haze.

“Harry, are you awake?” she whispered.

“Yeah,” he mumbled back.

“Will you stay the night?”

“Sure,” he replied incoherently, and then his eyes fluttered open as the meaning behind her words struck. He quickly became alert. His arm and leg were wrapped over her as he spooned her body. He whispered in her ear. “Jolene, you know the mask doesn’t last that long.”

Her body shook, and he distinctly recognized deep intakes of breath. “Jolene, are you crying?”

He felt her nod yes. “What is it?” he asked as he pulled her in closer to his body, in over two years, he had never known her to cry.

“I’m scared, Harry, I’m scared.”

He kissed her shoulder. “Of what?”

“I want it all. I want there to be an _us_.”

Harry’s heart skipped a beat. “We can have it all. I want it all.”

“You don’t understand,” she wailed and he was unprepared for the breakdown that ensued. Strong gut-wrenching cries came out and he had no idea why.

“Tell me what I don’t understand,” he demanded after the tears seemed to subside.

She rolled over. He knew she was staring at him. “I don’t want to lose you, and I’m afraid I will when you find out my name.”

Harry kissed her forehead. “No, you’ll always be Jolene, unless you want me to call you by your public name. Is that it?

“Yes, but …”

“You want to be both? You want to present yourself as male to the public and female to me?”

“Yes—no, I mean there’s a little more to it than that. But we’ll need to get past this part first.”

“Okay,” Harry responded, not really knowing where the conversation was leading.

“Harry?”

“Yes.”

“Can you hold me tight just for a moment? I need to tell you something.”

Harry wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer until no space was between them. “What is it, Jolene?” he said softly.

“I think, I know— _I’m ready_.”

“What are you ready for?”

He heard her snicker as if he was being dense.

“I’m ready for you to tell me that you love me.”

Harry froze, his body froze; his heart froze, and his brain froze. Somewhere in the recesses of his memories, he knew this meant more than saying he loved Jolene. He had wanted her to tell him she was ready, he had told Dra… No, it couldn’t be. This weeping, scared, frightened woman next to him could not be…Oh, but it could, as past memories played forward.

“Harry,” she said hesitantly.

“Yeah,” he responded trying not to laugh at the irony. “Just give me moment.”

“To tell me.”

“No, that I can say now. Jolene, I love you madly, deeply, and forever,” he said as if reading off a page.

She laughed. “Okay, that sounded romantic. It’s the other part, isn’t it?”

Harry did laugh this time. “You mean the part that is fucking my mind at the moment?”

“Yes, that would be it. Would it help to see me?”

The offer came so unexpectedly. He had prepared himself for finding out Jolene’s gender, but not her identity and then to actually see her. “Yes,” he blurted out before his thoughts took him away.

The mask dissolved and Harry blinked his eyes, trying to focus. Candles lighted the room and he could see the long platinum hair. “Glasses, jacket pocket,” he mumbled. They found their way into his hands. He slipped them on.

Warm grey eyes greeted him with an expectant look. Black lines from makeup cried off stained the high-boned cheeks. The hair was overly tussled. The sharp pointy nose was there, but the lips were red and swollen. Harry swallowed hard, staring at the person he had loved for so long. There were marks he had left on the long neck. He backed away and lifted the duvet up, threw it back, and then surveyed the long lean body. The purple camisole was riding high and the completely hairless balls and groin area were in view.

For over two years, this body had been his to explore, and to lavish his attention upon, and knowing it was Draco Malfoy who let him do this was mind blowing. A smile broke over his face slowly, knowing what this had cost Draco Malfoy to reveal to him. He was betting it all tonight. The man was in love with him and so was the woman. His eyes methodically made their way back up. They blinked, seeing the faded Dark Mark, and then two rings on the fingers. His hand nervously reached out and touched the purple lace, playing it between his fingers. He released the material and his fingertips ghosted over the skin of the slightly rounded abdomen. He heard a sharp intake of breath and glanced up to see a small, trying to be confident, smile.

He saw that words were about to be spoken; he raised his hand to stop them. “Give me another moment,” he said. His hand resumed touching her stomach and then slowly made there way underneath the camisole, stopping when it reached the small nub. He stared into her glistening eyes to watch her reaction. He rolled it between his fingers and thumb, and then moved his hand over to her back. The pads of his fingers slid down her spine and over each bump he knew so well. He grasped the tight, rounded arse cheek in his hand and he watched her smile. They both knew how much he adored her arse. The thought that this was both his Jolene and Draco blazed through his mind. He leant over and kissed her, this time with eyes wide open. He felt her melt next to him, as if in surrender. That was it, he thought, Draco was surrendering it all to him. His life and happiness was in Harry’s hands. Would he throw it away because of the man he thought he knew, or cherish it for the woman he knew completely? He had told Draco that he believed that Jolene was the true persona, and it was just up to her to accept it and make the choice. Draco had chosen and now it was Harry’s choice of what to do about it.

He broke away from the familiar kiss and brought his hand up to her face, trying to wipe away the still wet black streaks. They smeared worse. A wry grin emerged from him as the grey eyes seared into his, searching for understanding.

“I love you—Dr-Draco,” Harry said. “But you have some explaining to do.”

The grey eyes sparkled to life. “Yes, I suppose I do, but can I just enjoy this fucking moment?” He sighed heavily. Harry laughed at the exaggerated tone and the sound of Draco’s voice coming from Jolene.

“Good God, don’t do that to me or I’ll get more confused than I am. Jolene’s voice goes with Jolene, and Draco’s voice goes with Draco, at least for a while. And by the way, how do you get your voice to do that?”

“I practiced for years, now shush, I want my moment,” Jolene said.

Harry kept his mouth shut, though he had a million questions to ask. He didn’t quite know what her moment was, but he figured it out quickly as her ringed hand took his spent cock in her hand. Slowly she played with it, squeezing, stroking, and twisting it. It only took a minute for it to lengthen and go rigid in her hands. “Thank Merlin,” she whispered.

Harry burst out laughing. “God, Jolene, you were worried that I wouldn’t get hard once I found out? You fucking talk about me being insatiable.”

“Well it would be a problem if you couldn’t, now, wouldn’t it?”

Harry leant over and gave her a quick kiss.

“The real test will be if you get hard as Draco when I fuck him up against the wall.”

Her eyes widened and she bit her swollen lower lip. “You wouldn’t?”

Harry’s laugh came out much too sardonically. “Hadn’t thought of that, did you? I like men, Jolene. I love you like this, but don’t expect me not get turned on by your male version.”

“Fuck me.” Draco’s voice slipped out by accident again and it wasn’t a request he was making.

Harry laughed harder. “Oh, Jolene, you have no idea the fantasies running through my mind right now.”

“Well, I better be the only one you share them with,” she said possessively.

Harry winked at her. “Just you and Draco.”

“Bastard… Oh fuck, it’s three in the morning. Draco’s got to get up in three hours.”

Harry gave her a quick kiss and then reached down for the covers. “I am calling in sick tomorrow, so don’t wake me up,” he said as he pulled her close to his chest.

The candlelight was extinguished and once again, his world was black. He stroked the long hair splayed on his chest and miraculously drifted off to sleep with the scent of violets.

tbc…


	3. Violet

**Violet**

The warm sunlight cast its rays through the window covered in sheers. Harry opened his eyes, not knowing where he was. He sat up and looked around the room. The four-poster bed made him smile; the one at Katie’s Place was obviously a replica of this one. The room reminded Harry of Draco’s office. Simple, but classy; however, there were touches of Jolene. The candles were deep purple and a bouquet of freshly picked violets was by the bedside. He turned and looked at the empty side of the bed, and rubbed his eyes as the memories flowed back. He checked the time. He was officially three hours late for work and hadn’t called in.

There was an unlit fireplace in the room. On the white trimmed mantle piece, he could see pictures. He reached for his glasses and padded across the room. There were pictures of a few Slytherins from Draco’s class and one of his family. Harry glared at Lucius and Lucius glared back. He was thankful it wasn’t a portrait. Narcissa threw him a kiss. Then he saw the pictures of Jolene. He wondered where and who took them. God, she was beautiful. He picked up a picture of Draco dressed in his solicitor’s robes and one of Jolene in a classy black dress with heels. He held them side-by-side. Yes, he could see the similarities, but the differences were striking; Draco had the transformation down to an art.

He needed a robe before he made the firecall. He glanced around, noticing two doors near each other. Opening the one on the right first, he was left flabbergasted. It was filled with a whole array of women’s clothing and accessories. All of them, he guessed, were made of the finest quality. He recognized the scarf he had given her. He couldn’t resist and opened the set of drawers in the closet. There he found many of his other presents: belts with more than one use, lingerie, and jewellery. In the bottom drawer, he found the beads along with other toys. Many he had never seen, and his hands reached out to touch them. The fuzzy cuffs were theirs, but the butt plugs were something they had never used. Dildos and vibrators of varying sizes and for various orifices were arranged in order. The memories of using some of them were delicious. He reluctantly closed the drawer and then shut the closet door.

The next door revealed Draco’s apparel: suits, robes, and casual wear. On the back of the door was a robe. He wrapped it around himself. It was a few sizes too small. He really had never known that Draco was so slight before. He had muscles, but they were long and taut over his frame. The selection of dress shoes and boots caught his attention, as did the row of trainers. It was good to know the man relaxed occasionally. He closed the door, threw in the powder and stuck his head in the fireplace.

His assistant jumped when his voice called for her.

“Mr. Potter. Good morning, are you okay?

“Hey, is that Harry?” he heard Ron say.

“Yes, Ron, it’s me.” He waited until he could see Ron’s face before continuing. “Look, I’m not up to coming in today, can you let the staff know.”

“You, okay, mate. I mean we almost sent out a search party looking for you when you didn’t answer at home.”

“I’m fine, Ron. I’m not at home. Anything new I need to know, or can it wait until tomorrow?”

“Everything’s fine, except bloody Malfoy got Katie out this morning. Hermione is going to be in a wonderful mood tonight.”

Harry snickered to himself and almost hit his head on the bricks overhead when heard snickering coming from behind him.

“Well, okay, good luck then for tonight. Tell Kingsley I will call him in a few hours.”

Harry pulled out of the fireplace to see a smirking Draco Malfoy leaning against the bedroom door. “Really, Potter, just getting up, while I’ve been out saving sorry souls.”

Harry pulled himself up, laughing as he did so. He hadn’t counted on facing Draco. “Yes, and thank you for saving Katie’s, she has a good one.”

Draco crossed his arms and unabashedly scanned Harry from head to toe with his glare. “I will clear some things out of the closet and make room for you, and we should obviously get you a robe for here.”

Harry looked down at the snug robe and agreed with him on principle. A small part of his heart warmed hearing that sarcastic voice using words like making room for his clothes. “Thanks, that would be great. Look, I need a shower desperately. Do you happen to have a spare toothbrush?”

Draco pointed to the third door. “Shower and loo are in there. A spare can be found in the second drawer on the left. Do you want some lunch afterwards?”

Harry walked over to the bathroom door. “Sure, anything would be fine. I’m starving.” He opened the door and then spun around. “Draco, would you mind staying as you are? I think I would like to talk to you.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I suppose you and I should spend some time together, but Jolene would like to go out to dinner tonight, maybe a place in Muggle London.”

The corners of Harry’s mouth turned up. “I think that can be arranged. I’ll have to go home and change, though.”

“I think I can let you out of my sight for a few hours,” Draco said sarcastically as he turned and walked out of the bedroom, but not before Harry noticed the two rings, Draco wore on his left hand.

Harry hurried with his shower and other ablutions. Even so, he noticed the bathroom was set up for two people, one female and one male. It made him wonder how long Draco had been living this way. He walked into the bedroom to dress and found his clothes from the previous night displayed on the bed, cleaned and pressed and wondered if Draco had a house-elf. He dressed in his trousers and white shirt. He didn’t suspect that Draco required him to wear a tie and jacket in the house.

He wasn’t sure where he was supposed to meet Draco, but decided that the kitchen would be his best bet. He hoped he could find it easily. Opening the door, he was pleasantly surprised to see a wide-open floor plan. It was a loft of a refurbished warehouse. He admired the bricks and piping, but most of all the view from the wall of windows. He could see the River Thames, four-stories down.

Draco was at the far end of the room in the kitchen behind a granite island. The food preparation was being done by hand. It wasn’t fancy, but the soup and sandwiches were welcome. Draco levitated the tray over to a small table for two by the windows. A tall glass of fresh orange juice and a bottle of Butterbeer were already waiting for him.

They both ate in silence and watched the Muggles below walking along the river. Harry noticed how little Draco ate. “You not feeling well?”

“Stomach’s upset. Nervous, I suppose.”

Harry chuckled. “We’re going to be honest with each other then.”

“I figured that would be best, unless you like to play games.”

“God, no. I’ve had enough of that in my past. Can we move to the couch to talk?”

Draco stood up and levitated the dishes over to the kitchen sink.

“Nice flat, much nicer than Grimmauld Place. Did you ever see it when you were a child?” Harry asked as they walked over to the long black leather couch. Harry sat in the middle and patted the spot next to him as Draco began to sit further away near the edge.

“Not that I remember. My mother and father did when Aunt Walburga was alive, but I don’t believe I ever went with them.”

Harry leant back. Draco stayed sitting forward. Draco’s ill at ease was making itself clear. “You are wearing the rings,” Harry stated.

Draco turned his head to the side to look at Harry. “I thought it might make me feel more connected.”

“And does it?”

Draco nodded.

Harry put his hand on Draco’s back and felt him tense. “Would this be easier for Jolene?”

Draco sighed heavily. “Yes, but I think you’re right, we need to talk too. Don’t worry about it.”

“Draco, how long has Jolene been around?”

Draco faced forward again. Harry could still see from his profile the long lashes drift down. “As long as I can remember. I used to call her my imaginary friend, my mother indulged me, and my father didn’t. I learned to hide her from him when I was around five or six. Once she was hidden, we could do outrageous things together, I mean outrageous for a young boy. We would have tea parties, and play dress-up. I would steal clothes from my mother’s closet, those I knew she hadn’t worn for years. It was also then I began using different voices, one for me and one for Jolene.”

Harry listened intently and could feel Draco relax a little. He took a chance, put his hand on Draco’s shoulder, and pulled him back. Draco looked at him questioningly, but moved back against the couch. Harry put his arm around him and Draco rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. He could still feel the tenseness.

“Go on,” Harry said.

“I was lucky that no one ever caught on to what I was doing in the playroom. Now don’t get me wrong, my parents love me, but they weren’t around much. I found my own ways to entertain myself.”

“I know they love you, Draco. I have no doubts about that.”

Draco smiled. “Yes, I guess you would know that. Anyway, by the time I went to Hogwarts, Jolene existed physically in me, meaning I knew she was more than an imaginary friend; she was part of me. It was particularly tough at school, as I was so used to having my own room. I would get up in the middle of the night and go into the loo to dress-up. I kissed my Prefect’s badge when it arrived; it meant I could use the Prefect’s bathroom, which I did quite often.”

“Draco, I don’t mean anything negative by my question, but do you want to be female? I mean change into one permanently, or is it…hell I don’t know. This is all coming out wrong.”

Draco’s hand rested on Harry’s thigh and patted it once. “No, it’s not coming out wrong. I know what you are asking. No, I don’t want to be female. The GT potion was a blast to use, but I never wanted it to be permanent. It just made Jolene even more real. I like being male, I’m not about to get rid of my bits.”

Harry laughed. “Good, ‘cause I really like your bits.”

Harry could feel Draco’s shoulders shake. “Yeah, I kind of noticed that. I know you mentioned in my office that you thought I had to choose and accept one over the other, but that is not what I want to do, actually, it is not something I can do. I like being both. We have many things in common, but Jolene and I are different in many ways too. The problem as I see it is that you are not too fond of me, Draco.”

“Wait, don’t say that. I don’t even know you really, except the parts you and Jolene have in common. I mean there is all that shite from school, but both of us have grown up since then. At least I hope so.”

Draco laughed. “Yes, me too.”

“So, this is going to be another strange question, but are you gay? I mean is Draco gay?

Draco tilted his head up to Harry and looked at him askance. “Yes, but he’s still a virgin.”

Harry burst out laughing. After calming down, Draco continued with his story. “So my secret was safe, until one night I thought I was alone in the Prefect’s bathroom. Jolene dressed to the fucking nines that night. She pranced around a bit, then lay down on one of the wide benches, and was going to town with a dildo. Even at that age, she was very sexual. Into the bathroom walked Katie Bell. I am only thankful that my wand and hers were not in either of our hands. Both of us screamed, and Jolene just lost it. She was crying, and Katie came and sat down next to her. Katie became my only confidante; she, in fact, taught Jolene how to wear make-up so it wasn’t so slutty looking.

“You have no idea how horrible it was to know that I almost killed her. Jolene was furious and she didn’t come out again until that summer at the Manor when the Dark Lord was there. God, I had to be careful, but it was my only release. Since then I’ve lived here, where I am free to be both. I did write to Katie and then we met in person about two years after you took down the Dark Lord. We became good friends and she and Jolene are best friends.”

Harry couldn’t resist the long-blond hair right below his chin. He tilted his head and kissed the strands. “And what about me? How did I get involved?”

“That was all Katie’s doing. Jolene had been playing with the GT potion and fucked around a few times in Katie’s rooms downstairs. It didn’t go very well as the blokes wanted someone who was female only. Katie knew Jolene preferred being male, but also like to play at being female, and she said that she knew the perfect bloke for me who was bi. I knew from the start it was you, Harry, and I’m sorry if you feel deceived. I was being selfish because I knew this was the only relationship Jolene would ever have, and be so fully accepted. I never planned on it going as far as it did. Jolene fell in love with you, and eventually I had to admit that if she was in love, it meant I was too.”

Harry’s heart raced when he heard the admission. He could only imagine how difficult these last years were for Draco; Jolene was fine, but Draco had to have suffered.

“So when I came to your office, you were searching for answers to questions that Jolene couldn’t ask. And if you ever call Jolene a whore again, I will kill you.”

Draco laughed and turned his head back up to Harry. “You do know that would be killing her too.”

Harry couldn’t resist. He kissed Draco’s pointed nose. “Details, minor details.”

Draco didn’t turn back this time, but faced Harry directly. “It wasn’t until you talked to me that I even considered that a life with you might work. I thought you might love Jolene, but Katie would never say if you saw others, and I was so fucking jealous thinking you went on holiday with someone else.”

“Fuck, no, Draco. I haven’t touched anyone since that first time. How could I? Why would I? I stopped believing I would ever find anyone that could…well you know, we are both pretty kinky.”

Draco brought his hand to his mouth and coughed. “Yeah, I think you’re right about that.”

“Though I did see some things in Jolene’s drawer that I would like to try out.”

Draco’s eyes widened. “You opened her closet and…”

“Draco, you left the Head of the Auror Division in your home. Of course I looked.”

Harry gasped as he felt Draco’s hand move up his thigh, over his trousers, and stop when it reached his covered dick. He hadn’t even realised his cock had been moving in that direction. “Which ones did you like?” Draco whispered as he squeezed his hand.

Harry gave a small thrust and then kissed the lips so close to his. He felt something different this time, the passion was there as their tongues curled around each other, but there was more, it was intimacy. Jolene would have had his trousers undone by now, but Draco’s hand took its time exploring as if experiencing everything for the first time. It felt right, but the newness of having Draco Malfoy doing and saying these things to him was awkward. It was more intimate, but he couldn’t help but feel stilted.

“What did you see?” Draco asked again when their kiss ended.

“Now that I know you are virgin, I was thinking the butt plugs might come into play,” Harry said with a wink.

Draco’s eyes widened and his nostrils flared. Harry realised he had somehow offended him.

“Those are Jolene’s, I would need my own,” Draco huffed and turned his head away.

It was then something inside clicked, Harry realised that Jolene was more than Draco’s fantasy persona. It was deeper than that, it was as if the two shared the same body and thoughts, but they were two separate people, two separate personalities. The pieces started to fit together, there was more to what Draco was saying. Jolene an Draco were two different people. Harry shook his head knowing what that meant. Something happened in Draco’s youth, something so terrifying that Jolene had been created to help the young Draco deal with it.

Harry cleared his throat. His fingertips rubbed the side of Draco’s arm. “Another strange question, Draco, but have you ever seen anyone over Jolene? A professional…A…”

Draco glanced back at him. “A therapist, Harry, you can say it. Yes, my mother took me to one when I was about five and then I saw one after the war.”

“And what did they say?”

“I have no clue about the one when I was young. I know I only saw her a few times, then my parents had a row about it, and I was never taken back. The latter one said I have a split personality, but that he had never seen one so developed, or one that got along with the host personality so well. There are no blackout periods like with most people who have Dissociative Identity Disorder. I know everything Jolene does and I approve of everything she does. The reverse is not true. She hated the Dark Lord and she hated me after what happened in my sixth year at Hogwarts. After Katie was almost killed, like I said earlier, she disappeared. It was the second worse year of my life, I felt empty without her, like a part of my soul was gone. The following year took the cake for worst years, though it had nothing to do with Jolene. So have I officially freaked you out now?”

Harry kept direct eye contact knowing his words were being measured. “No, it just helps knowing. I will still need you and Jolene’s guidance if I blunder too badly like I did a moment ago.” He took a deep breath when Draco gave an almost imperceptible nod.

“Understandable. The first thing you should know is that what Jolene says and feels is very close what I do. However, if you have a serious issue you need to discuss, you need to talk to me. I was the one who forced her to tell you last night, she didn’t want to.”

Harry nodded his understanding. “So that is where the crying came from.”

“Exactly, she was going against her own wishes, but I don’t think it will happen again now that you know about me.”

“But what about the voice, I mean your voice?”

“Yeah, well, sometimes we meld more than we should.”

“Did the therapist talk about integrating both of you?”

Draco closed his eyes. “Is that what you want? Is this too much for you?”

The vulnerability of Draco and Jolene’s situation made his heart ache for them. Harry kissed him again lightly on the lips. “No, Draco, I am asking if that is what you want. I’ve always known Jolene was two people. I admit it is different than what I thought was going on, but it is not too much.”

“They can’t do it. I did try, but something happened when I was very young and my memory was Obliviated. My parents don’t even know what happened, they also register as having been Obliviated at one time. I assume it is related. Anyway, an integration cannot be executed unless the memory is uncovered and dealt with. As I said, Jolene has been with me since I can remember.”

Only the sounds of Muggle London could be heard. Both of them stared out the window seemingly trying to come to terms with what had been admitted too, and what had been accepted.

“Thank you for telling me all of this, Draco,” Harry finally whispered. Gently, he gave a kiss to the high cheekbone nearest him. Draco remained silent.

“I have to leave in a few,” Harry said. I still have to talk to Kingsley and run some errands before I start getting ready for tonight.”

“Okay,” Draco mumbled.

Harry shook his head and sighed. “Draco, look at me.”

The grey eyes weren’t cold like he expected, they revealed apprehension, almost a fear of what was about to be said.

Harry smiled trying to relieve the tension. “So, what do you want to have happen? Do you want me to court you, date you, live with you, what?”

Draco covered a large yawn with his hand. Harry stifled a chuckle as he knew Draco was covering up for the relief he must have felt.

“I don’t know, I’ve never had a relationship before,” Draco said. Harry couldn’t believe that he was actually happy to hear the git’s self-assured tone once again. “Pansy was a disaster, but necessary, I guess, to prove to myself that I was gay. I know Jolene votes that you take her out dining and dancing. Me, I’m okay with a Quidditch game or a pub. I don’t mind staying home either. However, I do know that both of us would like you around as much as possible. What about you?”

Harry chuckled. “I’ve been a relationship avoider for a long time until Jolene came along. As you can imagine, I tried the girl route, and Ron and I almost came to blows when Ginny and I broke up. She’s still probably the closest I ever came to a relationship and that was ten years ago.”

“May I ask what happened?”

“Sure, as I think only you and Jolene would be the only ones to really understand. I wanted to have anal sex and she didn’t. When it became clear that it was never going to happen, I realised I wasn’t ready to make the type of commitment that she wanted, without ever having experienced some of my fantasies. She did try to indulge me in two of them, but they were complete disasters. I wasn’t ready to live my life having only fantasies and wondering about the _what ifs_.”

Draco yawned again.

“Tired?”

“Yes, some bastard kept Jolene up until three, and then that same bastard slept through the morning while I had to go to work.”

“I should go. Why don’t you take a nap and I’ll be back about seven. I’ll pick out the place, and no snarking, Malfoy, I do know some good places.”

As Harry vanished from the room, he saw Draco drawn out on the couch. He figured he would be asleep within five minutes. He wondered what it would be like to stretch along next to him.

**************************************************

Harry yawned for the third time as he poured his Monday morning coffee. He had to figure out a better schedule for his after-work hours or he would soon be fired. Maybe if he was eighteen, he wouldn’t be in such bad shape, but Jolene was keeping him up way too late in the evenings. Harry snorted, more like in the middle of the night. He couldn’t remember if there was even one night he had six hours sleep this past week. He and Jolene had gone dancing and dining in Muggle London. After a few strange looks at the couple, most ignored them. Jolene was sure because they could tell she was a bloke. Harry seriously doubted it and said it was the shoes. She was too damn tall. He laughed the next time when she was wearing flats. There were moments when he could see Draco in her appearance and attitude, but Jolene walked, talked, and acted more like a woman than most witches Harry knew. Her makeup was perfection, with the right amount of shading in foundations and colours, her nose and chin looked smaller, and her eyes and lips more defined. Harry was often stunned how beautiful she really was.

When they returned home from their nights out, the sex ensued. She was thrilled that he had been nosey enough to find her toy stash, and insisted that they try some of the new ones over the past few nights. Harry was tired and sore, but he couldn’t remember ever being this happy. He did wish that Draco would show up more often; as it was, he only saw him in the morning when they were preparing for work, and it was still a bit awkward. Harry wasn’t sure if he had officially moved in or that he and Jolene were just in a lustful stage of the relationship. Jolene was thrilled to go outside and enjoy the world; that is, the Muggle world. Draco and he were going to get together tonight and go to a pub. Harry had insisted upon it when Draco had said goodbye that morning. He was amazed that Draco rose so early and seemed to function without the need for sleep. He had left a half-hour before Harry every morning.

Harry was more nervous over tonight with Draco than he had been in taking Jolene out, but he wanted to work on their relationship too. In the end, he knew that it would be the relationship with Draco that would carry them forward in a life together.

The scandal that had precipitated all of this had gone away only to be replaced by a new one involving some band, The Dementors, being caught with some illegal hallucinogenic potion.

Ron entered the room, with a smile bigger than Harry had seen in some time,. Hermione was due any day now and even Harry was getting excited to meet their son. He adored Rose, and was sure adding a little boy to the mixture would make their family complete.

“Bloody hell, Harry, why didn’t you tell me the reason you’ve been dragging your arse around this last week?”

Harry looked up at Ron who was pouring his coffee. “What?”

“Don’t tell me you haven’t seen the _Prophet_ this morning? Oh wait, I bet you just crawled out of her bed and barely made it here.”

Hannah walked by and set the _Daily Prophet_ down in front of Harry. Smart remarks were being hidden by bouts of laughter.

“Fucking shite, dammit, bastards!” Harry snarled aloud as he viewed pictures of him and Jolene on the front page of the newspaper. They were dancing, kissing, walking hand in hand together.

“What’s the problem, mate. She’s a bomb. Is she a Muggle? Because I know I would’ve remembered seeing a tall blonde witch at Hogwarts?”

The last statement made Harry snigger. The occupants of the room were now staring at him, waiting for some news. None of them ever remembered Harry being seen with anyone on a date before.

Harry sipped his coffee and then set down the mug. “Let’s get started,” he said loudly.

The Aurors all groaned that he wasn’t going to tell them.

Harry picked up the _Prophet_ , pointed his wand, and Vanished it. “My personal life is just that, personal. If I find out anyone of you is speaking to the papers about it, there will be repercussions. There are good reasons why we were in Muggle London, and most have to do with having some privacy without this shite happening. End of subject, folks.

“Okay, are there any updates on where The Dementors purchased the potions?”

Dawlish stood up. “I was meeting with the lead singer and his solicitor about a half-hour ago, when he passed out on the floor. Even the staff mediwizard couldn’t get him to come to, so he was taken to St. Mungo’s. He looked like rubbish.”

“Dawlish who are you talking about? The band member or the solicitor? I sure hope your notes are more coherent than this,” Harry sniped. The other Aurors stared at Harry in shock; they rarely saw him admonish another Auror in front of the others, especially one of the older ones. Privately, yes; publicly, no.

“Uh, um, the solicitor, sir.”

Harry looked up to the ceiling and counted to ten. The others in the room could feel the tension coming from him. “Merlin, Dawlish, who the fuck was it?”

“Draco Malfoy, sir. He was doing his usual diatribe of that we were holding his clients…sir, are you okay?”

Harry was shaking, his mind racing, he had to get the hell out of here and to St. Mungo’s. He turned to Ron. “Take over,” he commanded and Disapparated.

*************************************

Harry Apparated straight to the Front Desk, scaring those waiting in line. He looked wild and he had his wand drawn. “Draco Malfoy. Where is he?” he said loudly to the heavyset witch helping those arriving with magical maladies.

“I’m sorry, sir, but you will have to wait your turn,” she said with an insipid smile and tone.

Harry leaned over the counter. “Listen, I’m the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Agency, and I need to know where he is _now_!” he snapped.

“Floor three, room 342.”

“Thank you,” he said and Disapparated.

He arrived outside of a closed door and he could hear loud voices arguing, one he most certainly recognized, and there was hysterical crying inside. He opened the door and stormed in. The room immediately went silent and four sets of eyes stared at him.

“What in Merlin’s name are you doing here?” Lucius Malfoy spat out.

Harry did a quick scan of the small room. Draco was on the bed dressed in St. Mungo’s garb, curled up in a ball, and facing the wall. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were standing at the side of the bed. Lucius looked furious and Narcissa crestfallen. The Ministry staff mediwizard and the hospital’s Healer were standing in front of the Malfoys. They looked completely frustrated and angered.

Harry counted to ten for the second time that morning. His mind was racing on how to deal with the situation. His main concern was to find out how Draco was and what was wrong. “I heard what happened at the Ministry and I was concerned as one of my Aurors was there,” Harry said, hoping it would satisfy Lucius.

“Covering your arse, I see. Well, there is nothing your Auror did, so please leave. This is a family matter,” Lucius Malfoy said while lifting his cane, pointing to the door.

“Don’t go,” came a pleading voice from the bed.

Harry couldn’t stand it, it was Jolene’s voice. Fuck keeping him and Draco in the closet. He stepped over to the bed, pushing past the other four. He put his hand on her and leant over. “What’s wrong, Jolene?” he whispered in her ear.

The response was only a gut-wrenching sob.

“Come on, love, you need to tell me,” he whispered again.

“Don’t let them do it, Harry, please don’t let them do it,” she begged through her tears.

“Mr. Potter, please stay away from my son. I will call…”

Harry stood up and turned to face Lucius Malfoy, and then to the hospital staff. “What is wrong with Draco?”

“It is privileged information, Mr. Potter. Without his consent…” the Healer stated, but was interrupted by Jolene’s cries.

“Tell him, please God, tell him!”

Narcissa stepped over to Draco and stroked the damp sweaty, blond hair. “Are you sure, love?”

“Yes, Mummy, please.”

Harry heard Lucius hiss with disgust at the use of the term.

Narcissa grasped Harry by the arm and led him over to the door. “Mr. Potter, Draco was apparently involved with the situation mentioned in the papers a few weeks ago. He is pregnant—he collapsed because he was exhausted.”

Harry fell against the door and was thankful it was there. “How far along?”

“Three months,” she whispered. "The Healer and mediwizard want to abort the foetus, as they are concerned for Draco’s life. They don’t know if he can sustain a full pregnancy.”

“And Draco doesn’t want to do it?” Harry whispered back.

Narcissa leant in closer towards Harry. “He did at first, but then when they went to take him to another room to do the procedure, he went hysterical and refused to let anyone touch him.”

Harry stared into the eyes of the woman who had once saved his life because she was so desperate to save her son’s. He wondered how much she knew about Draco. How much she kept from Lucius. “Narcissa, how well do you know your son?”

She looked at him questioningly, her eyes searching into his trying to read him. She touched his arm again and grasped it harder this time. “You know,” she said softly.

Harry gave her a grin. “Yes, I know, and that is not Draco on the bed, that is Jolene.”

Narcissa’s already pale face turned a ghostly white. Harry put his hands on her arms this time, to steady her. “We need to talk, Mrs. Malfoy, just you, Jolene, and me. You see, I am the father.”

“Merlin!” she said as softly as she could, given the news and its repercussions. He saw something in her face that he had only seen once before, and that was on Molly Weasley when she battled Bellatrix. He quickly understood that she was about to protect her son.

Narcissa Malfoy turned to the other three wizards, who were deep in argument. “I am only going to say this once,” she announced sternly, “you three are to leave this room immediately. Mr. Potter, my son and I will discuss the situation in private.”

Lucius rolled his eyes. “Narcissa,” he drawled, saying it too patronizingly for Harry’s taste, and apparently Narcissa’s also.

She glared at him and raised her wand. “Lucius, get out now. I’ve let you have the last word on Draco in the past, but no more. Go and we will speak later.”

Lucius stared down at his wife, looking as if he wanted to hex her for admonishing him in front of the group, but did not. “Fine, but we _will_ discuss this _later_ , Narcissa.”

“Fine,” she spat back, “now just go. And you two also,” she said pointing her wand at the mediwizard and Healer.

The second they were out the door, Harry sat down on the bed, put his hand on Jolene’s shoulder, and caressed her arm. “Jolene, they’re gone. It is just your mother and us. She knows, love. It’s okay.”

Slowly she turned over. Harry’s heart broke seeing her red puffy eyes and nose. He brought out his handkerchief and wiped the tears away. She sat up and clung to him. Narcissa stood nearby, looking both concerned and overwhelmed.

“Harry, please don’t let them kill our baby. Please,” she begged.

Harry held her tight. “Jolene, I really need to talk to Draco about this. You know the rules; he is the one to make decisions like this. Ones that affect both of you.”

“Good God,” Narcissa whispered and fell into a chair near the bed.

“But, Harry, he will let them, I know he will and he can’t, he just can’t. It will kill him.”

Harry pushed back the wet strands of hair from her face. “What do you mean, it will kill him?”

“I can’t say,” she sobbed and began crying hysterically again.

Harry kissed her head and her face. “Jolene, let me talk with Draco about this. I promise you that if there is any way out of this without hurting you, Draco, and the baby, I will do my damnedest to find it. I swear to you Jolene, I swear to you,” he pleaded back.

She lifted her head and looked over to Narcissa. “Mummy, you promise too?”

Narcissa reached over and patted Jolene on the knee. “Yes, Jolene, I promise too.”

Harry had never been present when a transformation had taken place. The closest he had experienced was when Draco’s voice came out of Jolene’s that first night. He usually went to sleep with Jolene and woke with Draco up and preparing for work. It startled him to see that there was an actual physical change: the muscles suddenly seemed to warp under the skin, the face become sterner, and the way the body was held became masculine. Harry glanced briefly over to Narcissa to see how she was holding up. She appeared to be in complete shock. By the time Harry glanced back, Draco was looking at him. He pulled away from Harry, but allowed Harry to keep an arm across his back.

“Mother, thank you for staying,” Draco said appreciatively. “I know this must be traumatic for you.”

Narcissa held her head up and gave a weak smile. “Yes, Draco, but I am your mother, and I will stand by you during this situation.”

Draco looked over at Harry and smiled. “We’re a very formal family. It comes in handy when dealing with _situations like this_.”

Harry chuckled and was momentarily relieved to hear Draco’s sarcasm.

“So, Potter, what the fuck are you going to do? Jolene is in trouble, and you are the one who did it.”

Harry coughed, and suddenly the sarcasm was not so appreciated.

“Draco, Mr. Potter, has been a complete gentleman so far, your remarks are not called for,” Narcissa reprimanded.

Draco snorted. “I know, I’m just harassing him. Seriously, though, Jolene has never pushed herself forward like that before. Never,” Draco said, looking at both Harry and his mother.

“Draco, she said it would kill you if you aborted the baby. Do you know what she meant by that?”

Draco shook his head. “No, but I do know she really believes it, which means that a part of me doesn’t know something that she does. She won’t tell me what it is.”

“Do you think maybe it could be related to her coming into being?”

“I don’t know,” Draco said and then looked over to Narcissa. “Mother, do you know?”

Narcissa’s eyes closed briefly and he could see her chin begin to wobble. He hoped she wouldn’t start crying. “It could be,” she replied.

“Narcissa, what do you know? When did Jolene come to be? How did she get her name?”

Draco shivered and looked confused.

“What is it?” Harry asked.

Draco shook his head. “I don’t know, but something you said struck me. I don’t know how Jolene got her name.”

“It was Violet’s doll’s name.”

Both Harry and Draco spun their heads to face Narcissa.

“Who is Violet?” Draco asked.

Narcissa bit her lower lip; Harry thought for sure it she was going to bite through it.

“Violet was your sister, Draco. She was your twin.”

Harry wasn’t sure how Narcissa got the words out of her mouth as she looked to be Petrified.

“My sister?” Draco asked disbelievingly.

Narcissa nodded. “Yes, she died six weeks after your first birthday. She received Jolene as a present. She loved the doll. It was from Lucius’s mother and the doll could crawl and walk,” Narcissa said, and then as Harry feared, she began to cry. “Unlike Violet,” she whimpered.

Draco stood up, walked over to his mother, and knelt at her side. He wrapped his arms around her while she shed her tears.

Harry stayed sitting on the bed, dumbfounded. The situation had gone from bad to worse. His mind was racing with questions, with theories, with conspiracies, and he needed more answers.

“Narcissa, I’m sorry, but given the urgency of the matter, I need to ask you a few more questions.”

Narcissa nodded and lifted her head. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

“What was wrong with Violet? And how did she die? Was Draco in the room?”

Draco stood up, placed himself behind his mother, and put his hands on her shoulders.

Harry held back the smile, recognizing the protective gesture.

“Violet was born crippled. There was nothing the Healers at the time could do. They tried by breaking her bones and resetting them. It was horrible. They even made her bones disappear and fed her Skele-Gro, but they grew back still horribly disfigured. I don’t know how she died. Lucius and I were entertaining company in another room, and we suddenly heard Draco crying loudly. Dobby came and told us that Violet was hurt. When we came in the room, she was already dead. Draco was under a table, hysterical and holding onto Jolene.”

Harry listened to every word, trying to see what was missing from the story, what had Draco told him in the past. The spell, _Obliviate,_ shot forward in his thoughts. “Draco told me that a therapist said he had been Obliviated, and that you and Lucius had been too.”

Draco narrowed his eyes. Harry knew that he might have crossed a line in what was secret and what wasn’t but he would deal with Draco’s wrath later.

“Yes, that is true. I imagine the situation was horrible for all of us and a Healer must have cast it.”

Harry shook his head, knowing that was not likely. Healers didn’t cast _Obliviate_ on adults because of grief. No, there was something else, somebody else that did it. “Who else was at the house, who were you entertaining?”

Narcissa froze and stared at Harry. He could see her concentrating and trying to recount past memories. This wasn’t right, he thought, she should know exactly what happened the day her daughter died.

“I don’t know,” she said, sounding confused at her own response.

“Draco,” Harry said, “Could you please call your father to join us?”

Draco looked down at what he was wearing and looked back at Harry. “No, I am not going out there like this.”

Narcissa giggled and Harry laughed with her, which momentarily relieved the stress.

“Fine, I’ll do it,” Harry said. He stood up and walked over to Draco. “You know I’ll marry you, don’t you?” Harry whispered while patting Draco’s stomach, and then walked to the door smiling in spite of the situation.

“Bastard,” Draco said after him as the door closed.

Harry didn’t have far to walk. Lucius was sitting in the waiting room down the hall, looking as stern faced as Harry had ever seen him. No one else was around, and Harry assumed he had probably frightened them away.

“Mr. Malfoy, we need to speak with you.”

“What, am I now privy to what my son has to say, Mr. Potter? I will not stand…”

“Save it, Malfoy. This is not the time or place. You will go in there and be supportive of both your son and wife. One wrong move and I swear I will hex you to hell. And before you say another word, I know you love your family, so please show that concern I once saw ten years ago at this time.”

Lucius stood up. “Very well.”

Harry stopped halfway down the hall, Lucius almost ran into him. “Wait,” Harry said. “Wait right here. Do not go into that room without me.”

“As you wish Auror Potter,” Lucius hissed under his breath.

Harry ran down the hall looking for a Healer. He grabbed the first one he saw. “I’m Harry Potter, Head of the …”

“I know who you are, Mr. Potter. What can I do for you?”

“I need a Pensieve to be delivered immediately to Draco Malfoy’s room.”

The Healer eyed Harry with interest and replied, “Very well.”

Harry returned to find Lucius had not moved.

Harry entered the room first and was pleased to find Draco back on the bed, lying down. Narcissa was sitting by his side, rubbing his back. Harry found himself jealous that he was not the one providing that service.

Harry pointed to the chair for Lucius to sit on. He explained certain parts of what had been discussed earlier and did not stop for Lucius to ask questions. Harry left out much of the details of Jolene and Draco, and that he was the father of the baby, but he did see that Draco’s father was aware of much more than Draco ever knew. While reviewing the situation, a Pensieve materialized in the room. After a few more minutes, Harry reached the question he needed answered.

“So, Mr. Malfoy, do you know who was at your home that day?”

Lucius blinked his eyes repeatedly and then glanced over to Narcissa seeing if she could help with the recollection. She shook her head. “No, Mr. Potter, I cannot say who was there that day.”

“Harry, why do you have a Pensieve if no one can remember? You cannot override an _Obliviate,_ can you?” Draco asked. Harry was pleased that Draco appeared relaxed and seemed to be enjoying his mother’s attention.

“No, Draco, you can’t, but I do believe there is someone who remembers. If I’m correct, the trauma of what you saw that day split your personality before you were Obliviated.”

“Jolene knows?”

Harry nodded. “I believe so, Draco. I don’t think she could share it with you because of the spell. The question is whether she will share the memory with us. Do you think you can ask her to? I think it will be key as to what happens to the baby.”

“Harry, you should probably come over here. She will want to have you nearby. She is afraid of my father.” Draco said. Lucius remained silent, but Harry watched him out of the corner of his eye. He wondered when the last time Lucius had seen Jolene, besides her hysterical appearance earlier.

Harry stepped over to the bed, Narcissa stood up, and Harry took her place. Harry leant forward and kissed Draco on the cheek. “I’m sorry about tonight,” he whispered in his ear. Draco gave a small smile and kissed Harry back on the lips. Both smiled at each other when they heard Lucius cough.

With amazement, they all watched the transformation of Draco turning into Jolene. Harry once again watched Lucius’s reaction, ready to intervene if it became necessary. Jolene blinked her eyes and smiled at Harry, and then at Narcissa. She flinched when she saw the man sitting in the chair. “Harry,” she said sounding so frightened that it startled him. Besides the few breakdowns he had witnessed, he always had viewed Jolene as very capable of defending herself.”

“It’s okay, Jolene. He’s here to help. Isn’t that right, Mr. Malfoy?” Harry said pointedly as his focus changed from Jolene to Lucius.

“Yes, I am,” Lucius said in a very even-tempered tone.

Jolene looked back at Harry. He leaned down and kissed her gently, and unlike with Draco, the kiss became more enthusiastic. Harry knew that this was Jolene’s way of testing Lucius Malfoy. She had hidden from him for so long that she was rebelling in her own way. Harry waited for her to end it and then kissed her on the nose before sitting back up. This time he couldn’t look over at Lucius because he knew he would laugh at the expression of horror on the man’s face.

“Jolene, you know what I’m going to ask you for, don’t you?”

“Yes, Harry, I do, but I’m still afraid for Draco.”

Harry stroked her face gently. “I know you are, and so am I. You know I will protect both of you the best I can. I’m just going to put my wand next to your temple and then I want you to let the memory go. It’s going to feel a little strange, but I think you will like it,” he added with a wink. She stuck her tongue out at him and any other time he would have bent down and sucked it. Instead, he placed his wand next to her temple and twirled the silvery mist around the tip as it appeared. Carefully, he rose up and placed it in the Pensieve.

Both Narcissa and Lucius remained quiet, but stared at the marble bowl with looks of apprehension. Harry didn’t blame them; who knew, given their pasts, what the memory would portray? He returned to his position next to Jolene. “That was perfect,” he said and gave her a kiss on the forehead. “Now, Jolene, we need to have Draco see the memory. I promise you that I will make this up to you.”

“My choice,” she said with a wry grin.

Harry sighed teasingly. “I suppose that could be arranged.”

******************************************************

Harry held Draco’s hand and Lucius held Narcissa’s as they all four stood in a children’s playroom, the walls painted with images of magical creatures. Dragons swooped from the sky and unicorns ran across green rolling hills. Their attention, though, was on the two children in the centre of the room: one a toddling boy and the other a girl, sitting up and laughing at her doll. The doll was walking after the boy, and boy was trying to get away. The two young children could not have looked more alike. A very young Lucius walked through the door and picked up his daughter, he gave her a hug and kisses all over her face. She giggled and kissed him back. He set her down gently and then picked up his son. He held him tight and kissed him on the cheek. “Now you behave,” he whispered in his son’s ear. “Violet, Daddy has to take Draco away for a few minutes. I’ll bring him right back.” The little girl looked up at her father and waved bye-bye.

The four observers looked at each other as what to do next. Harry recognized the signs that the scene was dissolving and led them out the door. They followed Lucius and Draco down a hall, which three of them knew very well. Harry couldn’t help but glance around at the pictures and rooms he could catch peeks of as they passed. They ended up in a room Harry knew all to well; it was purple, and portraits hung on the wall. He glanced up at the chandelier that would someday come tumbling down. He jumped as he heard the voice that had haunted his youth.

“Ah, Lucius, your son, Draco. What a fine name. Now, where is your daughter? Bellatrix has told me so much about her. I sometimes wonder if she exists, given that you never speak of her.”

“My Lord, my daughter is ill and I don’t wish for her to be exposed to my guests.”

The high-pitched laugh shook Harry to the core. “Lucius, you know better than to lie to me. Now I wish to meet your daughter. Violet? Isn’t that right?”

“Yes, my Lord, her name is Violet. I would be happy to introduce you in the future, but as I said…”

 _“Crucio!”_ Voldemort said, and Lucius dropped to the ground, at the same time trying to protect Draco. Narcissa ran over and picked up a wailing Draco, who had been caught up in the spell. Her hands trembled as she tried to hold the child twitching in horrific pain. The torment spell ceased and without another attempt to dissuade Voldemort, Narcissa and Lucius led the Dark Lord back to the children’s playroom. Dobby was playing with the little girl and she was happily pulling on his ears.

Narcissa set Draco on the floor next to his sister, and she leant over and patted him trying to calm him down. Dobby Vanished from the room.

“My Lord, this is my daughter Violet. As you can see, she is not well.”

Voldemort paced around the two children. “What did you fear I would do Lucius, knowing that your child was deformed?”

“I do not know, my Lord, but you’re correct, I did fear you would do something.”

“I admire your honesty, but your faithfulness to me is what I question. Does your family come before me?”

Lucius could not answer. The only sound was of young Draco on the floor whimpering.

Harry looked at the other three, they were all mesmerized with a scene they had no recollection of, one that had been kept hidden from them for twenty-six years.

Without warning, the words were spoken and the flash of green light came from Voldemort’s wand. Violet Malfoy fell over dead onto her brother’s lap.

The young Lucius and Narcissa fell to their knees, and the young Draco became silent as he petted his sister who lay on his lap. “Now, my Lucius, you have nothing to worry about, no secrets to keep, and let us not discuss loyalty again.”

Voldemort then cast an _Imperio_ on the grieving parents and led them out of the room, both in a stupor. Voldemort soon returned to the children’s room, picked up Draco, and looked into his eyes. “What will you remember, Draco? I think nothing would be best, don’t you? _Obliviate_ ”. Voldemort left the room and Draco tried to wake his sister, and couldn’t. Draco grabbed Jolene and crawled underneath the table; he held on tightly to the doll and began to cry loudly. Dobby appeared and soon left returning with Lucius and Narcissa who both became hysterical finding their daughter dead.

They returned from the memory, and Harry couldn’t imagine saying anything as he watched Draco’s parents trying to comprehend what they had seen. Draco went back and lay down on the bed; he was stony faced and that is what worried Harry the most.

“Mr. Potter, my wife and I need some time alone. We will back in a few minutes,” Lucius said, and then walked over to Draco. Father and son stared at each other, and then Lucius bent down and kissed him on the forehead. “I am sorry, Draco. I should have protected both of you,” he said gently, and then left the room with Narcissa.

Harry sat down next to Draco. Draco moved over against the wall and patted the space next to him. “Lie with me, please.”

Harry obliged and lay down next to him, his hand resting on Draco’s lower stomach. “Is that why Jolene thought it would kill you? Did she mean psychologically, not physically?”

Draco put his hand next to Harry’s and their fingers interlocked. “Yes, she believes that if I don’t protect our child, I’ll never forgive myself.”

“What do you feel, Draco. What do you want to do?”

Draco’s gaze turned to the side and looked at Harry. “Harry, she’s no longer just a part of me. I—I’m not sure I can explain it, how I’m feeling.”

Harry squeezed Draco’s hand tighter. “Does that mean Jolene is gone?” he asked hesitantly.

Draco's face broke out into a brilliant smile that stole Harry’s breath away. “No, Harry, _we are one_. I’ve never felt this way before, it’s amazing,” Draco responded, his eyes brighter than Harry had ever seen them. Harry took a deep breath, not knowing what this really meant, until Draco turned to directly face Harry. Draco kissed him deeply and then whispered, “I can’t wait to get home and have you fuck me. Of course, it will have to be slow; do you think you can handle that Harry, a long slow fuck?”

Harry couldn’t help but groan as desire shot through him. Just the words that Draco used, which would normally come from Jolene, let him know the awkwardness between himself and Draco was already dissipating. He snuggled in closer and nibbled on Draco’s ear. “Yeah, I can handle that,” he responded, meaning every word of it.

“So what do you want to do about this baby of ours?” Harry asked as he rubbed the soft swell of Draco’s lower abdomen.

“I want to try to do it. I know what it’ll cost in my reputation, but I want to at least try.”

Harry kissed the corner of Draco’s mouth. “Okay then, I say we get the best Healers in the world to help us out, and then you and I get married.”

Draco laughed. “Fuck, Potter, you don’t have to be so noble about the damn thing. I would understand if you…I mean, think of _your_ reputation.”

“Don’t say it; don’t even think it, Draco. I don’t give a fuck about my reputation. I want this more than anything. I want you and our baby.”

“You know I will want to be a bride, don’t you?” Draco said with eyes shining with excitement.

Harry laughed aloud. “Yes, and you will be beautiful, but it is you, as Draco, that I want on our honeymoon night.”

Draco let go of Harry’s hand and turned to face him. His hand slid over Harry’s hip to his bum, and squeezed the cheek in his grasp. “You know, Harry, I have a few fantasies of my own.”

 _finis_

A/N: This story was a gift for Mayflo. In return, she drew an incredible drawing of Draco-Jolene.  
[ **Draco and Jolene**](http://mayflo.livejournal.com/194079.html)  
I was so honoured that she did this. Please leave her a comment letting her know you enjoyed it too. Thank you!


End file.
